car_wash_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Worst Year Of My Life Again/Transcript
Part 1: Opening (Shows DreamWorks Animation Logo) (Shows Blue Sky Studios) (Zooms Down To Geraldton Cathedral) Text: Car Wash Productions Proudly Presents Text: A Blue Sky Studios Film Hiccup: This Is The 10th Time That I Wrapped My Gift To RC, That Stands For Rodney Copperbottom (Pans Down At The Cathedral Door Inside) Hiccup: Oh, Just In Time Fender (Fender Walks Down At The Ground) (And Fender Is Standing At The Ground) (Hiccup Gives A Super Ray Gun To Rodney) Hiccup: Copperbottom, Don’t Shoot This Laser! Rodney: Voila! (Rodney Copperbottom Shots A Super Ray Gun At Fender, Causing Him To Turn 5 Feet To 6 Feet) (Brooklyn T. Guy Busts At The Door) Brooklyn T. Guy: Not So Fast! I’m Calling The X-Terminator! (Cuts To The Xterminator Stops At The Geraldton Cathedral) Dwayne LaFontant: I believe someone phoned about an robot problem? The solution is standing from you Dwaune LaFontant: Dwayne LaFontant is Here. Fender: Uh? Why Am I Covered In Black Coal Dust. Dwayne LaFontant: Stand Down, Fender. I personally guarantee. The Verminator is on the job. Hiccup: Shhhh. Stand Together. (Cuts To Hiccup Sleeping And The Screen Wrapped Into A Dream) (The Scene Cuts To The Scene From Arthurs Big Hit) (The Dream Made A Transition When Hiccup Sneaks Out) Hiccup: Stay Calm... I’m Going To The Cathedral (Zooms Into The Cathedral) Dwayne LaFontant: Hiccup... I’m Going The Capture Fender For Tommorow... Witch Is 11 PM Hiccup: Uh... Look (Dwayne LaFontant Turns Around To Fender) Dwayne LaFontant: No No... (Dwayne LaFontant Climbs Over The Fence And Steps On Roitwetters Squeaky Toys) (Cuts To Nugent) Nugent: Play? (Cuts To The Bucket Of The Glowy Coal And Super Ray Gun Laser Of Water) Hiccup: Rodney... Don’t Touch It. Rodney: I Wont Touch... Because I’m A Robot (For The First Time In Forever Plays In The Speaker Room, Echoing The Sound Barrier) Fender: I Think I Just See Dwayne LaFontant Broke The Flamingos Head! Hiccup: Yeah Fender. But I Think Patrick Is Coming To The Cathedral Part 2: The Verminator Patrick: My Name Is Patrick! (Hahahahaha!) Hiccup: Stella?! What Are You Doing Inside The Cathedra? Stella: Fire In The Hole (Cuts To Hiccup, Rodney, And Fender Closing The Door While Running Inside To Outside) (Then The Screen Shakes And Cuts To The Outside) (Dwayne LaFontant Used A Cattle Prod To Shoot The Flamingos Head) (The Flamingos Head Falls Off And The The Flamingo Is Broken) Dwayne LaFontant: Doh! Not Again. Dang It! Those things are so lifelike. Dwayne LaFontant: Curse you, plastic moldsman. (Dwayne LaFontant Hops On His Truck And Drives Away) Hiccup: That Was Close. Fender: Hiccup, This Is Already Alternative... Vincent: Enough... Just Isn‘t Enough Rodney: What. Hiccup: The Bubblegum Has A Fun Size Pack! Vincent: They have that? Hiccup: I’m Pretty Sure Vincent: All Right, Hiccup, Rodney, And Fender. I’m Going Back To Sleep. Vincent: When the moon is full, I’m waking Up. Hiccup: Yep, Yep. Vincent: And all my stuff had better be right back where it is. Hiccup: Oh Yeah, That’s New Vincent: Full moon, all my stuff. And don’t even think about running away. Vincent: Because If You Do, I Will Hunt you Down and kill you. (Vincent Hops Into The Truck, And Drives away) (Silence For 2 Seconds) Hiccup: I Think Vincent Has A Truck? Fender: I‘m Pretty Sure. Patrick: So Cwazy (Hahahaha) more coming soon